Gone
by bamnalu
Summary: He was gone I was gone How did it all end like this (once shot)


**~ Gone ~**

 _hey I am so sorry guys! I don't have an excuse for not updating_ _ **Tell me a lie**_ _but i promise it will be updated soon!_

 _Anyways this is a one shot for one of my friends._

 _I don't own any characters in this story._

 **GONE**

 _Eren P.O.V~_

He had gone.

Just like the snow had melted away, he had gone and he wouldn't come back.

I had refused to leave my house for months, wallowing in the pain I felt as I slowly withered into nothing but a shell of myself.

 _You're NOTHING without him._

 _It's YOUR fault_

 _EVERYONE hates you_

 _ **HE HATES YOU**_

"NOOOO!" The mirror smashed as my fist came into contact with the cold glass, my refelection shattered and unfixable just like the mess inside my chest. Staring at the broken man in front of me, I reached up and grabbed a sharp, jagged peice of glass and removed it from the frame. I slid down the wall slowly coming to rest on the floor. Bringing the glass up to my wrist I let tears slip down my cheek. I cried for me and for my friends as the crimson liquid ran down my arm.

But most of all I cried for him.

I cried for the man who is gone because of me.

 _~ Flashback 1 year ago 3rd person~_

 _"Let it all out Eren." Levi's face scrunched up as he gently patted his boyfriends back, his normally stoick personality gone in favour of looking after Eren._

 _Eren leaned over the toilet once more, alll that was left in his stomache now in the porcilian below him._

 _"I'm so sorry Levi, please don't go! don't leave me alone!" Eren frantically grabbed at Levi's clothes, dragging his head so it reached the short mans shoulders as he sobbed quietly._

 _"Eren, I told you I'd be with you all the way. Leaving you isn't how we will end."_

 _Levi picked up the crying Eren and walked him into their room before placing him on the bed, kissing Erens forehead and pulling the blanket to cover him._

 _Levi walked into the living room and briefly checked his messages, replying only to his closest friends before he promptly fell asleep._

 _ **2 months later**_

 _ **have you heard? About Eren and Armin? Yeah that, poor Levi he could do better.**_

 _ **Have you heard...**_

 _"Oh get over it Eren! So what if I've been spending time with Petra?!"_

 _"No Levi! You've been leaving me to spend time with her! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Eren's shout left Levi quiet. Quiet and fuming. He turned on Eren his eyes on fire with nothing but pure anger inside them._

 _"Well maybe if you weren't fucking that blonde brat then I wouldn't have to go to Petra!"_

 _Eren's eyes welled up with tears as he stared at Levi._

 _"You know Armin's with Annie! Yet You've been listening to them? Even after all they've done to me? You know they are lying, that they've been trying to ruin us from the start because they hate me!_ They _are the reason I'm depressed._ They _are the reason I've tried to end it all so many times and yet you sit here and tell me you believe them. How can you sit there pretending to love me!"_

 _This time the room stayed silent and the only sounds in the came from the ticking of the clock in the corner of the room._

 _Tick tok_

 _Tick tok_

 _Tick tok_

 _Levi ran his hand through his hair, sighing, before standing up, grabbing his coat and walking to the door._

 _Erens shot up from where he was resting and ran toward the Levi._

 _"L-levi? Where are you going?" Erens voice was meek and quiet whilst his eyes were red, his fingernails dug into his palms causing red welts to appear and the smallest trickling of blood ran down his hands. Levi's answer pushed him down, back into the dark hole he had saved Eren from;_

 _"we need time. I'll message you, goodbye Eren." And that was the last time Levi ever walked through the door._

~ Present time~

The phone on the table rang, it's shrill tune sung through the apartment, the sound reaching the half dead boy.

 _Armin..._

 _I'm sorry..._

I don't answer the phone, I know he will ring a few more times before coming over. It will be too late by the time he reaches me. i know he cares which is why i couldn't bring my self to tell him I was back in my pit.

~ _10 months earlier Levi's POV~_

 _ **From:Le-le**_

 _ **To: Eren**_

 _ **Come meet me today at the ice cream parlour by station street at 3. If you don't come then I'll know there wont be an 'us' anymore. I'm turning my phone off.**_

 _ **see you there hopefully.**_

 _Message undelievered. Please contact service provider for more details~_

 _3 o'clock._

 _4 o'clock_

 _'He didn't come' the thought overtook my head._

 _Eren was gone from my life, he chose not to come and wouldn't come back. Ibegan to walk to who knows where as my hand reached and pulled out the phone, I wasn't paying attention to the hooded man walking towards me._

 _ **One Punch.**_ _One punch was all it took to disorientate me completely as the Man snatched the phone from my hand and the wallet from my pocket before shoving me into the road, in front of an oncoming truck, and running._

 _The driver slammed on the breaks but it was too late, the last thing i saw was the green eyes and bright smile of my beloved._

Then,

 **I was gone.**

Present time Eren's person POV ~

 _"-en! Eren wake up please!"_

Armin.

I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move anything and my breathing was shallow and painful. Armins voice was muffled and my body groaned as i was lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

"Annie we need to get him to the hospital quick." Armins voice was quiet and shaky as my body was jostled about in a light swaying motion.

Then the darkness came and **I was gone.**

3rd person POV, Wall Maria Hospital ~

In a pure white room inside the closed of hospital, two life moniters beeped steadily in sync with each other.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

In one bed lay a short black haired male,as silent and as pale as the sheets he lay under. His eyes moved below his lids and he hand occasionally twitched, the action becoming more and more frequent as time wore on.

In the other bed a brown haired boy lay, bandages wrapped around his wrist and tubes dug under his skin; delivering the much needed oxygen and blood to his system.

Suddenly both their eyes flickered open and their hands reached out and grasped the other. Their eyes met and a light smile lit up the brunettes face, whilst the short haired males eyes warmed up with love.

 _"I love you Levi"_

Some how Erens thought reached Levi.

 _"I Love you more Eren"_

They squeezed each others hands and then the room was still once again. The short males skin as white as the sheets and the brunettes wrist covered in bandages slowly going red.

They had found each other at last and would stay together until the end of forever and beyond.

The moniters flat lined.

They were **Gone.**


End file.
